Fanged Soul
by Daiseytherabbit
Summary: Miku is a diclonius/Vampire Weapon who is a new Student at Death Academy. She becomes friends with the Soul Eater gang Even Ragnarok's and becomes one of their weapons. But she holds a dark secret...OC x six
1. Chapter 1

Fanged Soul

A girl with long pink hair with cat ears like horns and red eyes was wearing a blue dress with long sleeves, red ripped fabric under it, ripped purple stockings, red flats, and a rosary around her neck. The rosary was had a spiked had like a bat and a red bead that resembled a cat eye at the center of it. She sighed as her hair flew with the wind. She stood and saw the Death Weapon Meister Academy just 3 miles away. She sighed and looked at her arm. It turned into a scythe and her other hand turned into a spiked club. Out of her back came invisible arms. She transformed her arms back and the arms disappeared. She looked at the academy and started running towards it. She stopped when she saw two boys there. Death the kid and Soul Eater Evans. She kept a blank stare and approached them. "I thought I was going to feel welcomed by a hello but I guess a battle would be nice too." She said and narrowed her eyes. They laughed like she had said the World's Funniest Joke. She glared and jumped in the air and landed on the ground and posed. "Now let's dance boys." She said. They looked at her and Soul turned into a scythe and landed in Kid's hands. They then started slashing at her. She dodged with graceful moves. When she dodged backwards she noticed Kid's face. He was looking at her with adore and perfection. She smirked and sky kicked him. He went flying and landed on his back. "Perfect symmetry…" she head Kid murmur and get back up. She twirled around and soon she was coated in a white light. Soul's eyes widen in the reflection of the scythe. "So….cool." he said. She raised her hands in the air and a pink ball began forming. Black and purple sparks surrounded it and the glow around her faded and she said "Diclonius Hourglass!" The ball formed into the shape of an hourglass and launched itself at the two. They went flying into the wall and yelled in pain. She stood her ground and walked towards the crash. She frowned and grabbed both of them. They groaned. "I've been expecting more from your father." She said and dropped them. She walked through the doors and left them in pain

As she was shown her room she wondered how the two mysterious boys were doing. She shrugged and sat on her bed. Her room was pure blue with red and pink skulls. She had a mirror, closet, and nightstand, desk with a chair, a table, and a clock. She stood up when she heard someone coming. She saw Maka Albarn walk in. "Hello my name is scythe Meister Maka." She greeted and put out her hand. She looked at it and took it. "Diclonius Miku." She greeted back "Who's your weapon?" she asked. "Soul Eater Evans." She replied. Miku smiled and let Maka show her around the Academy.

(Later) Miku's POV

"So where is your weapon?" I asked. Maka shrugged. "They went off to battle with a new student. I don't know if they're back y-"she was interrupted by the two boys that battled me. They ran up to her and bend down panting. They brought two girls with them. One was young with short hair while the other was older with darker and longer hair. They stood up still panting. "Maka you wouldn't believe our battle with the new student! She was so symmetry-!" Kid purred. "And kinda cool." Soul finished lazily. Kid sighed dreamily and they noticed me there. Everything turned quiet…..so quiet that you couldn't hear Black Star yapping. They stared wide eye at me. Maka looked at them. "Oh! This is Soul and Death the Kid and Kid's weapon's Patty and Liz." Maka said and turned to the boys. "Guys this is Miku." She said.

Me and the boys stared at each other until I said harshly. "Hello Kid….Soul…" They just stared until all of them heard the speaker go on. "Um…is this on? I don't know!...PUT THAT DOWN THAT'S MY WAFFLE AND CUP-oh! Um…can Miku report to the office?" the speaker said. I looked at Maka. "I'll see you later….See ya later too Kid…Soul… and Liz and Patty." I only said Maka, Liz, and Patty sweet and without venom. I turned and walked away. Kid and Soul watched my hips as I walked only to be Maka Chopped by Maka's book. I looked at the corner of my eye and silently snickered.

I now stood in the office in front of a mirror. I smiled. "Hello Death Shingami and Death Scythe Spirit." I greeted happily they smiled at me….or what seemed like a smile on Death's mask…I nodded "What is the reason why you called me?" I asked curiously. "Nothing I just wanted to see if you were a boy or girl!" Death said happily. Spirit sweat dropped. My head jerked up when I heard Maka calling me. "Maka?" I asked quietly and Spirit heard his daughter's name. "MAKA!" he suddenly cried out loud and sank to the floor tears rolling out of his eyes. I raised an eyebrow and left.

"Hey Maka." I greeted. "Hey Miku, so what did they want?" she asked. "Nothing they just wanted to see if I was a boy or girl." I told her. She laughed and continued on with our tour. She had introduced me to new people who later on became my friends. She brought me to a room and turned to me. "This is the last person I want to introduce you to. Now….he's a little rough on the edges but, he's a really nice guy….just try not to make any sudden movements okay?" she asked me. I nodded and she opened the door. We entered and looked around. "Where is he?" she asked herself. "Under here…" a shy voice said. We looked under the bed and saw a boy with light purple/pink hair…..like pale rose, a black robe, very dark blue/purple eyes, a slim figure, and his hair was cut in different place which made him looked very adorable. "Crona what are you doing there?" Maka asked and helped him out. He stood up and looked at me shyly. "This is Miku she's new here." Maka introduced. "Miku this is Crona." She said. I held out my hand. "Hello Crona it's very honorable to meet a boy like you." I saw Crona flinch a bit but laid a finger on my palm. "I-it's nice t-to meet y-you too." He stuttered. "So um….do you have a weapon?" I asked. Suddenly something formed out of Crona's back. It stopped forming and there was this little guy resting on his head. I stared at it. I suddenly tackled Crona's head and hugged the creature. "NYYYYYAAAAA! IT'S SOOOOO CUTE! I WANNA TAKE YOU HOME AND NAME YOU THE DARK ONE!" I cooed. The creature gave Crona and Maka a WTD look and looked at me. I released it. "What's your name?" I asked. "Why do you care filthy human!" it said rudely. I squealed and took out candy. "If you tell me I'll give you candy." I bribed. "RAGNAROK! NOW GIMME!" Ragnarok said and took the candy. I smiled and rubbed his back. He froze and arched his back purring. I smiled and continued. Crona had a shocked look on his face as well as Maka. I stopped and he pouted. "I give you another back rub later okay?" I said and he screamed in delight and went back into Crona's back. I looked at Crona and held out a lollipop. He smiled sheepishly and accepted it. I put my arms behind my back and watched him consume the treat in delight. `You know…..I think I'll like this place…' I said in my mind.

"DANG IT!" I yelled in frustration and ran out my room. How could I be almost late for my first day of school. I arrived at the classroom and panted. I waited for my pulse to get back to normal and walked in. Everyone turned to me. The teacher `Dr. Franken Stein' looked at me and turned the screw. I felt very shy all of a sudden. It felt like he looking at my soul. "You must be Miku." He said. "Everyone this is Miku.. A weapon…" he said cool and calmly. "What kind of weapon are you?" he asked and got a glint in his eye."Um….three actual…." I said. He stopped twisting his screw. "What are they?" he asked. I put my head down and whispered them." What?" he asked. I murmured it again. "Louder please…loud enough for the class to hear." He said. "Spike club, vectors, and…..demon scythe." I whispered the last part but the class heard. Everyone gasped and whispered. I caught Maka and Soul's eyes. They were shocked. I looked away blushing. I looked at Stein and he was looking at me, then to Maka and Soul. He smirked and looked at me. I gulped and looked at his screw. I put my hand on it and turned it. He looked at me with the glint still in his eyes but with excitement. I put my hand down and took a seat between Crona and Kid. I looked underneath my hair and saw Stein still looking at me. I looked away and took out a pencil. "For this lesson we will be dissecting a…fox" Immediately a girl screamed. I looked at Crona. He was fidgeting with his hands. I smiled and took out two lollipops. He saw them and accepted them. He unwrapped one and held it to his back. Ragnarok came out and grabbed it before going back in. Crona got the other one and propped it in his mouth. I watched him and a idea hatched in my mind….I think I know a way to get Ragnarok out of Crona's back (But he would still be in his blood and pop of his back as the creature) and make him a human form….

After class Stein had told me to stay after class. I sat in front of him nervous. "Why did you ask me to stay after class?" I asked. Stein had a cigarette in his mouth and was sitting on his favorite chair. "I've been thinking…..Why don't you have a meister?" he asked. "Um…..all of my past meisters have died… or been killed…..after some many have pasted…people started thinking I was a magnet for death…and anyone would be killed if they were near me….So….No body volunteered to be my meister…so I thought I should become a death scythe by myself." I said and tears started falling from my eyes. He frowned and took out a sewed tissue. He gave it to me and I looked at it and then to his clothes. He raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked. "Why is it sewed like your clothes…?" I asked. He shrugged. I wiped my face and threw it in the trashcan. He ruffed my hair and excused me from the room. I walked out and remembered my plan to make Ragnarok a human form. I walked to his room and knocked. When I didn't hear a response I walked in. I looked underneath the bed hoping to find him. He wasn't there….until I heard a gasp. I looked underneath my bed and saw Crona in the corner….looking at my lower area. I realized he could see my panties and sat up pulling my dress down while blushing. He was blushing as well and fidgeted with his cuffs. I got up and sat next to him. "Um…Crona…do you like to have Ragnarok inside you?" I asked. He shrugged. "Sometimes…He's like a big brother to me….I turn to him when in serious situations….." he said. "What if he could still be inside your blood and be with you every single day and have a….human form…?" I asked. He looked at me surprised. I smiled and went into my pocket. I took out a green soul that had curves. "This is magic nymph's soul…..If you eat it and make a wish…your wish will come true…" I explained and handed it to him. He stared at it and opened his mouth. He looked at me. "But, How do I deal with this?" he asked. "Just eat and wish…." I explained softly. He nodded and put it in his mouth. He swallowed and closed his eyes. A green sphere came from his back and turned to black with a white X in the middle. It took the shape of a boy. The glow disappeared and there was a boy that looked exactly like Crona. He looked at us then to himself. I then realized he was naked and put my head at the crook of Crona's neck. He stiffened but relaxed. "What the hell?" Ragnarok said and blushed when he too realized he was naked. He covered himself and blushed more. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?" he shouted and everyone came in. I immediately went in front of him covering the view of his body. His body was muscular unlike Crona's slim body. Also for some reason he had gloves like his creature form and a dog collar. "Nothing to see here….Kid…..do you have a sewing machine?" I asked


	2. A Day with Ragnarok

A Day with Ragnarok And The Fortune Teller's Prediction

I waited outside for Ragnarok to finish changing. I was still blushing lightly from the sight of him naked. I heard the door open and turn around. He was dressed in a black leather jacket, tight black shirt with a white X in the center, grey pants with purple 'X' stitched onto them, and black combat boots. He tightly his gloves and looked down at me. I then realized he was much taller than Crona and his eyes were a silvery purple unlike Crona's purple/blue eyes, and he had a 'X' scar over his nose. I smiled and held out a lollipop. He smiled slightly and ate it with one bite. "So how do you like your human form." I asked. He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "It's okay." he said. We began walking and I noticed he was having trouble walking. I suddenly knew that Ragnarok hasn't walked before. I giggled and took a few more steps back.

"What the frick are you doing? Help me!" he demanded. I opened my arms. "You haven't took your baby steps yet." I said cutely. He grumbled and tried to reach over me. He stumbled and tried not to use the walls for support. He began getting good at it and ran to me. I fell and yelped. I felt something hot on my chest and looked down. "Oh my god...these are real..." he mumbled amazed. I blushed and cleared my throat. When he just stayed there I sighed. I had to teach him a lesson. I raised my legs and kicked him in his family jewels. He screamed and held them. He rocked back in forth whimpering slightly. I smirked and leaned over him. "What have we learned?" I asked. He groaned. "To not be perverted around you." he answered. I smiled. "We have a winner."

* * *

><p>We walked with Crona with us to a store. I sighed happily and put my arms behind my head. I closed my eyes. I felt that someone was staring at me and opened them. I saw Ragnarok blushing slightly. I crossed my arms over my chest. I noticed girls looking at Ragnarok dreamily and smiled. "Hey Rag." I whispered. "What?" he asked. "Look at all the pretty girls looking at you!" Pretty didn't suit how they looked...THEY LOOKED GORGEOUS! Ragnarok looked at them and frowned. He yawned. "I don't like ugly girls..." he said. Me and Crona's jaw dropped. WHAT? He looked at me and smirked and leaned close to me. "But, you however are <span>hot<span>." he said and leaned back. I blushed and looked at Crona. He smiled at me and I felt my heart flutter making my blush redden. Ragnarok noticed and growled. I snarled and went to Crona's side. I leaned against him while we walked(with Ragnarok grumbling).

* * *

><p>We were at a fair and were at the fortune teller. I stood outside the tent and waited. The gypsy came out and saw me. "Why don't you have a turn, child?" she asked. I shrugged and followed her. Crona and Ragnarok waited outside. I sat down and offered money. She looked surprised that I was offering twice as much as the payment. She put her hands on mine and closed her eyes. Blue markings appeared on her body. "I see in your future...You have a wonderful life that everyone asks for...you have 6 soulmates...interesting...You have two certain people that love you in a fatherly way...only one sees you as a lover...one of them thinks of you as a daughter they had,that rejected them, while the other loves you dearly...the one that loves you dearly has a white soul...you are the key that unlocks the door that traps them in a dark and terrifying...but, your soul mates and the two souls will have to rescue you from a dark serpent...that is curled around you...You're all bloody..you're screaming and laughing madly. You are beyond insane...oh my...other then that I feel heat...and love...You have a bright and dark future...but you have a beautiful life awaiting for you...don't change anything..." she fore told.<p>

I raised an eyebrow. What the heck? 6 soulmates? I nodded and walked out. I looked at Crona and gave him money. He looked at me confused. "Go somewhere with Ragnarok. Spend time together to bond...please?" I asked and pouted. He nodded and walked. Ragnarok followed past and flipped my dress. I glared at him and walked to the mirror room. I sat down somewhere. What exactly did she mean? I couldn't help but, ponder on what she said. I heard slight hissing and looked up.

A girl with brown hair, a yellow shirt with black tights with boots was in front of me. She also had a hood. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Asudem." she smiled and held out her hand. I smiled and shook it. "Do you go to Death-" I was about to ask but, was interrupted. "Academy? Yea I just got enrolled." she finished. I was liking her already. I smiled and walked out with her. We spent time together and talked until it was time to go. I laughed with her at a joke she made but stopped when I saw Crona and Ragnarok looking around. "Crona! Ragnarok! Over here!" I called and could have swore Asudem's eyes narrowed in snake eyes. They came and looked at her. "This is my new friend Asudem." I introduced. Ragnarok looked blankly and nodded his head. Crona shakily shook her hand. I said goodbye to her and walked with them to the academy. I walked them to their room. "Goodnight guys." I said and they said goodnight. I walked to my room and locked it. I fell into my bed after I put my Pjs on. I couldn't get the Gypsy's words out of my head...but the question that kept me up was...why was there a serpent curled around me?


	3. A Present For Maka From Daddy Spirit

I opened my eyes and yawned. I scratched my head as my pink hair fell on my shoulders. I put my outfit on and brushed my teeth. I couldn't remember somethings from yesterday...OH WELL. I washed my mouth and walked to class. I was listening to my ipod when something tackled me. I looked up and saw Spirit panting. "Miku I need your help!" he said and stood up. I stood up too and nodded. "Of course but I need to get to class." I said. He grabbed my shoulders and I gasped. "Please just for a minute!" he begged. I sighed and nodded. "I need to get Maka a present that will tell her I'm sorry and I love her very dearly. Last time I tried I asked for Blair's help and she gave her a thong...So how about it...?" he asked. I put a finger on my chin. "Hmmm...How about I meet at your place?" I asked. He nodded and walked away. I walked to class and sat down right when the bell rang. I tried to pay attention to Stein but I kept on a getting a really thoughtful thought...Blair gave Maka a thong?

I knocked on Spirit's door and waited. I told Maka I had to go somewhere when she asked me if I wanted to go with her to the library to study for the test. When I told her no she became suspicious. Spirit opened the door and smiled. He invited me in and I walked in. We sat across from each other in the living room. "Okay what have you learned much about Maka?" I asked. He stared at the ceiling. "Only little. I just know that she has a a passion for music and her mother...and she like to have victory in battles...she hates...me..."he sniffed and tears started to form in his eyes. I saw a tantrum going on and bit my lip.` Shoot! What do I do?' I asked myself and clutched the couch. The tears started to leak and I gasped a little. He flung his head back about to sob and scream for Maka. I yelped and launched myself at him. He flinched as I wrapped my arms around him. "Shh...it's alright Spirit-san." I comforted and rubbed his back. He relaxed and I let go. "Now...I need a picture,money, and for you to write a letter that comes from your heart..." I announced...

* * *

><p>I walked towards Maka and Soul's house with a box wrapped in green and black wrapper. I bit my lip. `Will Maka like this?' I thought and knocked. Soul opened and looked at me lazily. Oh...how I really wanted to smack him upside on the head at that moment. I forced a smile. "Where's Maka?" I asked. He let me in and called Maka. Maka came and greeted me. I held out the present and watched as she took it. "Its from a certain someone that loves you dearly." I said. She unwrapped it and took out what was inside. She held out a music box and letter. She opened the music box and gasped while putting a hand on her mouth. Inside was a a picture of her mother, Spirit, and her when she was a little baby. The music box started playing a beautiful melody as a metal scythe in the center of it slowly twirled around. She read the letter and her eyes soften. "I suppose...I've been to harsh to him.." she confessed and smiled slightly. I smiled and got up. I walked to the door and said good bye. When I was about to step out Soul stopped me. He smiled lightly at me. "Thanks...I always hated to see her bitter with him..." he thanked softly. I looked at him blankly before closing my eyes and smiling softly. I stepped outside and disappeared into the night<p>

* * *

><p>I walked in the middle of the streets and heard screaming. A girl was screaming as a gang of men surrounded her. I growled as I saw into their souls. They were lustful and excited. It made me sick! I held footsteps behind me and Kid behind me. "Kid what are you doing here?" I asked. "I was taking a walk finally without Patty and Liz when I heard screaming." He said worried. "Damn! How are you going to fight?" I asked and motioned to the men. "How about I use you?" he asked slight hopefully. My eyes widen and I nodded. I jumped up in the air transforming. I landed in in hands and heard him gasp. He looked at him. My form was like Soul's except of a zig zag stripe I had purple and pink swirls. My main color is red where the metal should be, my eye was like souls but with eye lashes, in the back of the blade were purple spikes coming out, And around my handle was a chain and stopping at the end was my rosary. Also when my partner was in trouble, where the spikes are my vectors come out to attack. So I was basically was a dangerous weapon. "Hey!" I yelled at the men. They turned to us. I smirked as Kid shouted "Soul Reasonance!" We yelled as our souls connect next thin I knew the men were dead. The woman ran away and all the evidence there was the mens' sous. I went back into my human form and ate them. I looked at Kid and winked "Thanks..." He nodded<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 VALENTINE SPECIAL

Author's Note:

So sorry! Here is a new chapter and enjoy

* * *

><p>I walked in the middle of the hallway humming`Lovefool' by New Found Glory and thought of Crona, Ragnarok, Kid, and Soul. I blushed and put a hand on my forehead. I slowly moved it to my chest where my heart was and whispered, "I can't care about anything but, you...". I immediately slapped myself repeatly. I stopped as I swayed. "Okay. Okay...I'm never going to do that again." I said to myself and bumped into something. I looked up and saw Soul there with a bored expression. "Uh...hi?" he sort of greeted. I backed away from him and chuckled nervously. I heard my heart beat faster and made a run for it out the doors only to tackle someone else. I was under them and looked up to see Kid. I yelped as my pulse increased. He smiled a held out a flower. "Happy Valentines Day Miku would you be my V-" He then realized he was above nothing and watched me run away. I burst through the doors and Stein turned to me. "Don't you know how to knock?" he asked calmly and I grabbed his coat."What's happening to me?" I asked and shook him. "Is this even possible?" I yelled. He adjusted his glasses and looked at me with that...look in his eye..."We'll just have to check..." he said<p>

* * *

><p>I panted as I ran towards the Academy. I forgot majorly that Kid was having a party. I ran through the doors and skidded to a stop. Everyone looked at me and gasped. I looked amazing in my dress, it had black,red, and light purplepink stripes on it and the sleeves where thick and drooped to the sides of my arms. I had black flats on too. I blushed at everyone's attention and fiddled with my rosary. "Hey the star's right here!...? Why are all of you paying attention to her!" Blackstar complained and was sent soaring into the sky by Maka's book. I blushed and went to the punch bowl. Everyone assumed what they were doing. I heard footsteps and saw Crona there. He was wearing a white suit that fit him perfectly. He shakily held out his hand."Um...W-would you dance with me?" he asked and motion to the balcony. I blushed more and accepted. We walked into the balcony and touched hands. I closed my eyes and humming a melody. He blushed and started to dance with me slowly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I rest my head on his shoulder and sighed. "This is amazing..." I commented and opened my eyes. He was relaxing to my touch when I heard a bang. We poked our heads in and saw Ragnarok eating all the food. I rolled my eyes and heard chiming. I looked at the clock and gasped. I said bye to Crona and pecked him on the cheek before heading to Death's office.

* * *

><p>I was still in my dress and sipped onto my tea. I sat across from Death nervous. "So...um...why did you want me for?" I asked. He brought his tea down. "I have a list of meisters for you." he answered and took out a scroll. He threw the end of it as it began rolling away. I watched in amazement as the end disappeared from the view. "Um...thanks?" I said and he nodded happy. "Now how about...<p>

(Later...)

I snored loudly as I lay sprawled out on the table. "How about Maka Albarn?" he asked and I jolted up "Yes!" I shouted and looked at him and nodded. "Good now this will certainly be a surprise for Maka." he said happily


	5. Maka's 2nd Weapon and Parents' Day

I sat down as Crona took a seat next to me as well. `Everyone is already here so where is Dr-'Suddenly he skittered in, in his office chair. Me and Crona sweat-dropped and saw Ragnarok pop out of Crona's back in his chibi demon form. "So I've heard Maka's getting a 2nd weapon today." Crona stated. I looked at him surprised. `How does he know that? News doesn't travel that fast!' I thought and Stein began to speak. "Before we start our lesson, I'd to make an announcement." He said and looked at Maka. "Maka come over here?" He asked calmly. Maka nodded and stood up. She walked to his side and looked at him curiously. "Miku come here now." He said too and I felt nervous quickly. I stood by Maka and fiddled with my dress. I could hear all the whole class speaking. I looked up and caught Asudem's eyes. She was probably wondering the same thing I was, `what is he planning?'. "Maka hold your hands up in the air like how you would catch Soul when he transformed." She did as she was told and postioned her hands. "Miku…" he whispered loud enough for me to hear and I then knew what he had in mind. I blushed and jumped in the air as my body transformed. I landed in her hands and felt our souls balance equally and perfectly. It was like we were made to be weapon and Meister. She felt it to and gasped. "Why did you tell us to do this Professor Stein?" she asked. He lit up and cigarette and the light reflected off his glasses. "She's your 2nd weapon now." He answered calmly and exhaled. Immediately everything stood quiet. "SHE'S NOT A GOD LIKE ME! SO WHY DOES SHE GET ANOTHER WEAPON?" Blackstar demanded only to get punched in the head by Asudem's fist. She smiled at me through my weapon form and I smiled in the reflection and looked at Maka smiling. She smiled back and we looked at Soul. He was frozen shocked and stood up. He stood up and walked out the classroom. I frowned and transformed back into my human form. I sighed as a shadow cast over my face. During the past days me and Soul have been close friends. So why was he so upset?

I walked to the table where I usually sat with my friends. They were already there. I sat next to Soul and he scoot away. Liz took the space between us and I lowered my head and whispered to her. "What's wrong with Soul?" She looked at me from her lunch. "He wanted to be a single weapon, and….he thinks you're uncool….." she said and I jerked back. "That's stupid!" I stated almost above a whisper. She shook her head? "And he thinks you'll hold him down from being a Death Scythe….also he doesn't like you very much…" she said the last part to herself. I looked at her shocked. "But, he's been so nice to me! Does that mean he's been lying to me by being nice?" I asked. She looked down like she shouldn't not told me in the first place and said. "Only because you're Maka's best friend." I looked down and I stood up. I left my lunch and left. `I thought he was my friend! HOW STUPID COULD I'VE BEEN? HE ONLY CARES ABOUT HIS POPULARITY THAN A FREAKY, STUPID, UGLY GIRL LIKE ME!' I thought as I slid down a wall while tears leaked down my eyes. All those times when we laughed….smiled….comforted each other…..was one big fat lie….I lowered my head and stood up. I walked to my room and sat in the corner while I thought of all the things he lied….he was my third closest friend….I've told him everything….

(Next Day)

I walked to my desk quietly and rest my head on it as I inhaled. I barely winked an eye last night. Crona put a hand on my shoulder as Ragnarok -in his human form-sat to my right. I smiled weakly and saw Soul glaring at me. He gave me one last glare and looked away. I frowned and rest my chin on the desk so Stein could know that I was paying attention. He started his lesson and during his eyes flicked to me once in a while. I touched my horns and traced as I closed my eyes. I woke up when the bell rang and Stein told everyone to stay put. "Now today's `Parents' Day' which means the Academy will be having a get together party at the Cafeteria. So we will be calling your parents to inform them of this occasion." He announced and some students groaned. Miku saw Crona lower his head in shame and Ragnarok glared at his desk like he hated it his whole life. I stood up and nudged both of them. Ragnarok stood up but, Crona stayed put and he began shaking. Ragnarok gasped and began grinding his fist against his head. "Crona wake up. WAKE UP! WAKE UP DAMMIT!" He yelled in his ear and gave him a wet willy. Crona still didn't move. I frowned while turning my finger into a tiny scythe. I murmured and apology and Ragnarok looked at me confused, I poked the tip of the scythe into his head and slowly began to drill it into his head. Crona's eyes widen and he gave a short scream and jerked away. I quickly turned my finger back into it original form and looked away. I wiped the small blood away and helped him up. "Why were you shaking and being so quiet?" I asked and he sighed. "My mother….she dead…I could still see her haunting me from my memories….Lady Medusa…." He replied and I froze. Medusa….the witch was his mother….how did that happen? "So you guys are orphans too?" I said and I realized I said `too' and covered my mouth. They turned to me shocked and nodded. "You're an orphan?" they asked. I nodded and looked away. We then decided to end the subject as we walked out and could feel Steins eyes on me…

(Later)

I was in my weapon form with Maka practicing using me. Soul was in the shadows with his eyes on us. I could practically feel the hatred and jealously radiate off of him. I felt tears threaten to leak from my eyes but refused. Maka was smiling as she swung me and flipped me. She was unaware of the glaring. She gave one last swung and stamped me on the ground. I returned to back to my human form and smiled at her, but at the corner of my eye and see Soul snarl. I smiled and broke eye contact with her when I saw Kid, Patty, and Liz walk towards us. Soul walked to Maka's side while Kid stopped in front of us. He smiled at me before putting on his bored expression like nothing happened. I smiled and cried out when Patty gave me her bone-crushing hug. Liz had to pry her off for me to breathe. I inhaled and sighed in relief. I suddenly jerked my head up and my eyes turned empty.

"Miku?" Maka asked. But I wasn't pay attention, I was too busy listening to Papa's voice….


End file.
